


Winter Ailment

by WichitaRed



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WichitaRed/pseuds/WichitaRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever known someone hard-headed enough to not know when a pal is trying to help them out? Problem is...in this scenario you will have to read to find out which one of the boys is being the hard-headed one this time...or perhaps it is both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Ailment

Closing his book, Heyes tucked it in a leather satchel, storing it away in his saddle bags. Then rising, he moved on cat's paws to the cave's opening to watch the drifting, blowing snow. It had been coming down since dawn; he knew this because Curry's coughing had woke him before light. Peering round over his shoulder, he could see his cousin still sleeping soundly, but his movement had caught Wheat's attention. 

Setting down the pistol, he was cleaning, Wheat crept to the opening. Glancing at Heyes, he pulled out a small cigarillo, lit it, and passed it to Heyes. "Suppose ya is out again."

Heyes nodded, accepting his gift.

"I think sometimes ya smoke more than ya eat, Heyes." Wheat said, and the two of them stood smoking. Looking at the last glowing ember of his cigarillo, Wheat flicked it out into the snow, where it sank, and clearing his throat, said. "Kyle and I are thinkin' of ridin' in; too cold not too be sleepin' in a warm bed. Ya and Kid going to come with us?"

Heyes leaned into the rugged rock of the cave entrance, one corner of his mouth dipping down.

"It is nearly..." Wheat dropped what he had been about to say, realizing Christmas had to be what had turned their Leader so stoic over the past few days. 

"I know the date." Heyes stated in a flat tone. "But, Kid and I agreed we didn't want to intrude on anyone. We sure as hell, wouldn't make good company." He turned sideways to stare at his cousin. "Still, despite what he's been saying. I'm thinking, I need to get Kid out of this damp cold."

Wheat blew on his hands, rubbing them together, "So that mean, ya will be joinin' us?" 

Heyes sighed, concern etched about his dark eyes, "Planned on riding back to the Hole and staying out of towns 'till after the New Year, figured it might be a site easier on us. But, I can't allow him to remain in the cold now that he has taken with sickness. Why don't you two clear on out while he's sleeping. I'll have better luck convincing him on my own. You two heading for the Hole or a town?"

"Bentons the closest." Wheat answered and with a nod, he and Kyle went about packing their belongings as quiet as wolves on the hunt. 

At the curved cave opening, Kyle paused, "Would ya like us to saddle ya horses and bring 'em up, Heyes?"

Heyes let loose a derisive snort, jerking a thumb toward Curry, "You forget who he's riding?"

Kyle smiled, showing off his chaw-stained teeth. "Dang, suppose I did. I miss Buck." He spit out into the snow. "Well, I ain't havin' that fool-headed hoss he's gotten attached to stomp and bite me. Sorry, Heyes, but he's all yours to deal with." Stepping out into the deep snow, he turned to face Heyes, "Ya bring his bull-headed, ornery self on into town to see a Doc; even if 'n ya gotta knock 'em out. I lost me a sister to winter illness, it ain't nothin' to be takin' lightly."

Heyes nodded at the little man, "We'll see you soon."

Kyle pulled his hat down and with a nod said, "Make sure I do." 

In the still quiet, Heyes could hear Wheat and Kyle preparing to leave. Staying where he was, he waved he men farewell as they rode by. Then heaving a sigh, he stayed as he was watching the silent, beauty of the falling flakes, recalling holidays gone by. Until at length, he noticed the tracks of the two horses had been obliterated. 'If we're going to travel, we best get to it.' He thought, returning to the fire, he squatted by his cousin, placing the inside of his wrist to Curry's forehead. 

"Leave me alone, I'm not going to town."

"What?"

Curry sat up, his face drawn and haggard, "I heard y'all yakking and I already told you, Heyes. I'm in no mood for holiday cheer." A wracking cough welled up, taking over and when it had finished rattling him from one end to the other, Curry spit a green glob into the fire. "Any coffee?"

Heyes handed him a cup, "Snows coming down fast, we need to be pulling out."

"Dang but your stiff-necked. I said, I wasn't going and that is that." Curry snarled, taking a long drink and burrowing down into his bedroll. "Just let me sleep."

"Way I have it figured Kid, is if I don't get rest, I am certain to catch whatever is ailing you. Then we'll both lay here with this cave eventually becoming our tomb."

Curry squinted open one, fever-bright, blue eye, "Heyes, that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard from you in weeks."

"Realistic, you mean."

Curry humphed but fell to coughing again and when he at last caught his air, said, "There's no reason for you not to get any sleep. I don't need you watching over me, every blasted minute."

"Well, I think you do, besides I wouldn't feel right waking up next to a corpse."

"Ah, hellfire, I'm not that sick, Heyes."

A fleeting grin lifted the corners of Heyes' mouth, "Good, then you pack our gear, while I saddle the horses."

Glaring at his older cousin, Curry sat up and ran hand through his blonde curls, "Listen to me Heyes, I am not going to town." Taking up his cup, he took another drink and frowned when he saw the lop-sided grin decorating Heyes' face. "Can't you get what I'm saying through thick head?"

"Doesn't matter really, because you're going; I figure I'm merely going to let you choose how."

A frown set in, that pinched up Curry's whole face. 

"You get up and pack and climb on that mule of yours. Or, when you fall asleep next, I'm going to hog-tie you and throw you across him like a deer carcass."

Curry set the cup down, pinning his cousin with a look that had caused many a man to think they needed to be elsewhere. 

"You don't ruffle me none, Kid, and you know me better than anyone alive... " Heyes said, pausing to pull his gloves from his pocket and slip them on. "And, you know I'll do it" 

Curry shoulders drooped. When he peered at his cousin this time his clear blue eyes reflected the earnestness in his voice. "Heyes, please, don't make me go to town." 

Heyes walked away, but before stepping outside, he said, "My apologies, partner, but you got to." 

When Heyes returned, riding his sorrel mare, Curry stepped out of the cave, handing up his cousin's bedroll, rifle, and saddlebags. "You know Heyes, times are you can be the stubbornest, hard-nosed bastard, I ever have to deal with."

"Feelings mutual." Heyes replied. 

Tying his belongings to the big black, Curry said, "You realize, I'm not happy with you."

"I know."

"And, I'm only going because, I've no doubt you'll do as you threatened."

"That's because you know, I don't make idle threats."

Curry shoved his rifle in its boot. "Sides with me hog-tied then who would watch your low-down, dirty back. Hell, you'll more than likely ride us straight into trouble and wind up getting us both arrested or worse shot dead."

"More than likely."'

Swinging into his saddle, Curry broke into such a gut-wrenching cough that his horse turned to look at him. When he felt, Heyes poke him and looking, saw he was handing him his whiskey flask. Removing one glove, he took it, spinning off the lid and took a good solid drink. The heat washed through him, easing some of the burning itch of the cough and replacing the lid, he passed it over. 

"Keep it." Heyes said, moving out. "And, Kid, if you start thinking you're going to fall off; for once, don't be so bound and determined independent and just inform me."

"I've never fallen off a horse! Been bucked off, even shot off. But, I've never fallen off."

"I know that, Kid, and I figured you'd like to keep your record unscathed." Heyes said, grinning the smile which always annoyed Curry.

**Author's Note:**

> In here you have noticed I have Wheat speaking to Heyes about his smoking. Why? Because Pete was an avid smoker and if it was not for the show being aimed toward families, I think you would have seen Heyes as an avid smoker too. It would also fit incredibly into Hannibal Heyes personality, I could easily see him pacing and smoking and because of how much he smokes not eating. Which would partially explain his low appetite compared to his partner and his at times overly-trim physique.


End file.
